


Open Your Eyes

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 Monster Inside, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt TK Strand, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Carlos swears his world comes to an abrupt stop when he hears that TK's been shot.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 26
Kudos: 278





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do something to work through my grooms feelings about last night's episode so here we are.

Carlos swears his world comes to an abrupt stop at the cries that TK's been shot. He stumbles forward, his feet moving on their accord on into the house and down the hall. He needs to get to him. Needs to see for himself that he's okay. 

Except the sight is anything but reassuring. 

He's been on so many scenes by now that he's lost count. He's always been aware that whoever might be hurt is someone's family. They're father or mother. Brother. Sister. Boyfriend. 

It's different being on this end of him. Only being able to stand by feeling helpless as Michelle works to stabilize him. 

She squeezes his arm on the way by, offering her own form of silence reassurance. 

Carlos wants to go with them, to stay close and be sure he's okay. But he knows if anyone should ride with him in the ambulance it's his father.

So he follows him out of the house on autopilot, watching as they load him into the back of the ambulance. It all feels wrong.

Owen turns to him before climbing into the ambulance. "Son, do you want to ride with him?"

"I appreciate the offer, sir, but it should be you."

Owen turns to Michelle, saying something he can't quite hear. It's Michelle that addresses him. "There's room for two Carlos."

Relief and gratitude wash over him. He doesn't have to leave TK, at least not yet. "Thank you," he whispers as he takes his seat next to Owen in the ambulance. 

Owen rests a hand on his shoulder. "He'd want you here."

The ride to the hospital is thankfully uneventful. TK remains stable. That's some comfort. Even if he hasn't woken up yet. He has to believe he will. 

It's hard watching them wheel him away once they're at the hospital, but he knows it's important that the doctors and nurses have space to do their jobs. 

He walks the halls, unable to sit anywhere for too long. He's too anxious about TK. The doctors seem hopeful, but they say it's hard to know his full brain function until he wakes up. 

Something that hasn't happened yet even though it's been hours. 

TK's nurse assures him that doesn't mean anything bad. His body just needs time to heal. He tries to take comfort in that. 

In the time Owen gives him with TK, even if the sight of him so still and pale grips at his heart and makes it hard to breathe. This isn't the TK he's used to.

After a while Paul, Marjan, and Mateo come to stand with him. Their silent presence is another comfort. Especially Paul's. He's the only one besides Owen that has really spent any time with him and TK together. That really understands this growing thing between them. 

"We can take over if you want to get some sleep," Paul offers. 

"I'm okay," Carlos tells him. "I need to be here with him. Otherwise I'm just going to drive myself crazy out there."

Paul nods and squeezes his shoulder, "I figured as much but you know I still had to offer. TK would kill me if I didn't."

Carlos smiles at that, his fingers brushing across TK's cheek. "I know. And I do appreciate it."

"We'll give you some more time alone with him," Marjan says. "Do you need some coffee?"

Carlos shakes his head, but does his best to smile. "No I'm okay, but thank you."

"Of course. If you need anything just let us know."

They leave and then it's just him and TK again. He tries to let the steady beeping of the machines at his bedside be a reassurance. He's alive. He's going to be okay. 

Owen had told him that TK is strong and a fighter. He knows that's true. Wherever TK is in his head right now he's fighting to get back to them. 

"I've always known both of our jobs are dangerous," Carlos says, running a hand through TK's hair. "But I don't think it ever truly hit me until now. Just what that danger meant, at least." He takes a deep breath and feels the tears he's been holding back start to fall. When he speaks again, the words come out choked. "I can't lose you, Tyler. I can't. You mean so damn much to everyone here. And to me. So I need you to open those eyes of yours and give me one of those stubborn looks and insist that you're okay. So that I can tell you you're a damn idiot."

"Well that's not the heartfelt bedside love confession I was expecting."

Carlos' hand freezes in his hair. He looks down at TK in shock. His eyes are still closed. Had he imagined him speaking? But no. His lips are pulled up. He's _smiling._

"You asshole," Carlos says, unable to keep his own smile off his face. 

"You really need to work on your bedside manner," TK tells him. He blinks a few times before his eyes open, settling on Carlos. His smile seems to soften as he takes him in. "Hey you."

"Hi." Carlos ducks his head to hide the tears that are now steadily falling down his cheeks. The relief at seeing TK awake has brought on a new swell of emotion. 

He lifts his eyes at the feeling of TK's fingers on his cheek brushing away the tears. "Are you that upset that I'm alive?"

Carlos laughs and squeezes his arm. "No. I'm happy. I was so worried about you. Everyone was. Especially your dad. I should go get him."

He doesn't want to leave, but he knows how much Owen will want to see his son. When he goes to stand though, TK stops him. "No wait."

"Don't you want to see your dad?"

"Yeah of course," TK says. "But I just…"

"What? Do you need something?"

"Yeah," TK smiles. "But it's something only you can give me."

"Oh yeah?" Carlos asks, sure he knows where this is going. "What's that?"

"A kiss."

TK raises his chin expectantly and Carlos huffs out a laugh. He leans down slowly, watching the way TK's eyes flutter closed, and at the last moment veers off, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. 

TK's nose wrinkles and he opens his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"Well you weren't exactly specific," Carlos tells. He's enjoying the teasing. It makes TK being alive all the more real. He can't deny that kissing him would do the same. Just in a different way. 

"Just get down here and kiss me," TK says, tugging gently on his hair. "I almost died. I deserve it."

"You're going to be using that a lot, aren't you?"

"Definitely. And stop stalling, damn it. Or I'll start thinking you don't want to kiss me."

Carlos does kiss him then, slow and deep, pouring everything he's been feeling into the kiss. 

"I always want to kiss you," he murmurs against his lips. "Always."

TK smiles and caresses his cheek. "Me too."

It's not some heartfelt confession, but it's still big for them. That's enough. He knows the time for 'I love you's' will come later. For now he's just happy to have TK safe and alive in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
